Worth It
by Corsiva Vyrae
Summary: "HE ISN'T A BAD MAN! I'LL TAKE MOM'S WORD FOR IT, SHE MARRIED HIM DIDN'T SHE!" "YES, SHE DID, AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT HER! 6 FEET UNDERGROUND WITH A GRAVESTONE OVER HER HEAD! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ALPHONSE! I HATE HIM BECAUSE HE LEFT HER!"


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA.**

XxX

"Face it, Alphonse, that bastard's probably living contentedly with his new family, not even bothering to remember the one he abandoned, much less thinking about _returning _to!"

Roy looked up from his paperwork and stared at the large door at the front of the office, seeing everyone's heads turn towards the slightly muffled, but still loud, voice of their youngest co-worker.

"**Brother**!"

Alphonse's voice rose in shock and rage, making Riza's eyes widen. If the younger Elric was angry, then whatever the brothers were arguing about must've been really serious.

"_Should I go out and break up the fight, sir_?"

Glancing towards his lieutenant, the Colonel shook his head.

"_No, let them. I want to hear what this is about_."

The crew kept silent, holding their breaths as they waited.

"Don't 'Brother!' me! I bet it's true anyway! What're you glaring at?"

There was a rattling sound, which must've been Alphonse's armor shaking.

"I'm glaring at **you**! How could you say such things? Even if he **DID** leave us, he's still our father and I'm sure he had a reason for not returning! I can't believe you would even **THINK** that he'd started another family! I don't see any reason for you to hate him as much as you do, so why don't you tell me **WHY**?"

Understanding dawned upon Roy's mind, and everyone else's, as they finally realized the topic of the argument.

Havoc leaned towards Fuery.

"_I never knew Alphonse could shout like that…_"

"_That makes two of us_."

Narrowing his eyes, Roy dropped his pen and laced his fingers together, thinking.

Of course, he'd known about Edward's extreme dislike for his father, but he never did find out what Alphonse's view on him either, he just figured that both brothers hated Van Hohenheim.

Now he knew.

After Al's outburst, there was a tense pause

And then the Fullmetal alchemist exploded.

"_WHY_? YOU'RE ASKING ME _WHY_? I'LL GIVE YOU THE ANSWER TO THAT!"

The whole squad jumped at the intensity of the volume of Ed's voice.

A loud _SLAM! _rang out, sounding like metal meeting wood. The door shook.

"I **HATE** HIM BECAUSE HE LEFT! I **HATE** HIM BECAUSE HE DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE! I **HATE** HIM BECAUSE HE NEVER SPENT ANY TIME WITH US! I **HATE** HIM BECAUSE ALL WE EVER SAW WAS HIS BACK AS HE SPENT ALL HIS DAYS INSIDE THAT DAMNED STUDY ROOM OF HIS! I **HATE** HIM! **I** HATE HIM! I HATE **HIM**!"

Another _SLAM!_

"THAT'S UNREASONABLE! JUST BECAUSE YOU BARELY KNEW HIM-"WHILE YOU BARELY _REMEMBER_ HIM! YOU WERE TOO YOUNG TO REMEMBER ANYTHING! YOU DON'T REMEMBER ALL THE TIMES WE PEERED AROUND THE DOORWAY TO HIS STUDY ROOM, STARING AT HIS BACK! YOU DON'T REMEMBER MOM'S FACE AS **HE** WALKED OUT THE DOOR THAT DAY! YOU DON'T REMEMBER THE WAY MOM LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW **EVERYDAY** AFTER SHE WOKE UP AND BEFORE SHE WENT TO SLEEP! YOU DON'T REMEMBER THE SAD SMILE SHE WOULD GIVE EVERYTIME WE ASKED WHAT WAS WRONG!-"I KNOW I DON'T REMEM-"YOU KNOW AND YET YOU ASK ME WHY I HATE HIM!"

Roy was speechless. This was the biggest fight between the Elric brothers that he had seen (or more of heard). He never knew that they could fight like this.

Well, how could he? What with the brothers looking as close as they were whenever he saw them. As far as he knew, they had the tightest bond that two brothers could possibly have.

"AND I'M STILL ASKING, EDWARD! SURE, YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING AND I DON'T BECAUSE I WAS YOUNGER-**WHATEVER**! BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T COVER THE QUESTION WHY YOU _DESPISE_ HIM! HE ISN'T A BAD MAN! I'LL TAKE MOM'S WORD FOR IT, SHE **MARRIED** HIM DIDN'T SHE?"

"YES, SHE DID, AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT HER! 6 FEET UNDERGROUND WITH A _GRAVESTONE_ OVER HER HEAD! DON'T YOU **UNDERSTAND** ALPHONSE? I HATE HIM BECAUSE HE LEFT HER!"

Edward's voice cracked

"because he left **us**…YOU HEAR ME? BECAUSE. HE. **LEFT**. US."

Alphonse was silent as Edward tried to keep talking, sobs breaking his words.

"I h-hate h-im bec-cause he a-abandoned our f-family a-and didn't ev-even g-give u-us a-a chance t-to gr-grow-up under t-two o-of the pe-people wh-who are su-supposed t-to love u-us the-the m-most!"

More sobbing.

"A-and I-I ha-hate h-him be-because even af-after a-all he-he's done t-to us, t-to m-me, I s-still keep wi-wishing th-that he'd c-come b-back and t-tell m-me tha-that I-I'm **wo-worth** st-staying f-for! Th-that he's p-proud o-of how f-far I've co-come a-and ho-how disa-appointed h-he is ab-about the-the trans-mu-mutation! J-just h-how a-a real fa-father wou-would tell a s-son he-he re-really l-loved…"

It was quiet now, only the gasping breaths of Edward Elric could be heard.

Then Alphonse finally spoke.

"_I-I'm so sorry, brother...I d-didn't know_…"

"It-it's o-okay, Al."

There was a small clanking sound, as if Edward's automail lightly hit Alphonse's armor.

"Co-come o-on. E-everyone's pro-probably hea-heard m-me b-by n-now."

The door finally slammed open, the hinges almost coming off from the force.

Roy caught a glimpse of what looked like a large, fist-like dent on the wood before it was slammed close again.

Turning his attention toward the Elrics, his eyes immediately caught the small glint of tear-streaks and the redness, and puffiness, of Edward's eyes.

"Got some **dust** in your eye, Fullmetal?"

"Sh-shut u-up."

XxX

**A/N:**

**Whee~ Another fanfic~ :D **

**This was supposed to be a short angst drabble actually, but knowing me, I kpt writing until it became this XDD**

**So, yeah, Edward's crying about Papa Hoho **

**Thanks for reading! ( and leave a review if you aren't lazy ;) )**

**-Corsiva V.**

****EDIT: Oh my…it seems as if I've made the biggest mistake ever! I was reading the fanfic over and then noticed that I had put Hohenheim Elric! :O It's kinda easy to forget the Trisha and Hoho didn't really marry, so Elric is Trisha's last name while Hohenheim is…Van's last name XD Baaaah. Sorry for the blunder :))**


End file.
